Flower Picking - IWYE Compliant
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: Harry and Draco wrap up a few last minute wedding details. Back alley fun ensues! SMUT


"Sod off, Potter." He mumbled, skin prickling uncomfortably with the closeness of the brunette, who had decided to perch himself beside Draco in a window sill. Several students gaped as they walked by, waiting for an altercation to occur. Draco swallowed hard, glancing at the boy, whose green eyes bore into him. He knew what he was going to ask, but the last thing he wanted to do was answer him.

"I'll do no such thing, Malfoy." Harry replied, smoothing his hands down the tops of his own thighs. "You know what I'm going to ask, don't you?" He watched as rose colored spots appeared on gaunt, pointed cheeks.

"I'm going to push you out of this damn window."

"You think I wouldn't take you with me?" Harry lilted, biting his lip, trying to soften to mood, maybe the boy would open up a little more. He took in the blondes apperance, hair slightly disheveled, purple shadows hung below tired grey eyes. His posture dejected, far from the usual poised position he normally held. Dark grey sweater hung loose on his frame, fingers toying idly with the sleeves.

"I can't tell you and you know that." He murmured, feeling his heart threatening to move into his throat. Draco crossed his ankles, wishing he could just jump down and take off down the corridor, but as of lately he found himself unable to resist being near the boy wonder. He gave him a sense of security during these uncertain times that he ached for.

"Has he threatened your Mum?"

"That's none of your business!" Draco snapped, hands twitching reflexively with the need to lash out towards him. He took a slow breath. "Of course he's threatened my Mum, he threatens all of the things that are important to me." He said quietly, glancing at the boy, feeling a twinge low in his stomach.

"What is he making you do?" Harry asked, watching the Adonis shift slightly, knowing that all this conversation was making him uncomfortable, but he was willing to see how far the Slytherin would let him prod.

Draco felt a laugh bubble to the surface, he tried to swallow it down, ending up with a strangled sounding giggle escaping his lips. "You really are bent, you know that?" He looked at Harry, trying to resist a smile. "You honestly think I can tell you that? I know you're absolutely piss poor at Occulmency, he'd probably snatch me right from this window sill to kill me."

Harry bit his lip. "You...you know he can..."

"That he can read your thoughts...or something...get inside your head, one of those...I've heard thing's of that nature floating around." He gave Harry a hint of a smirk. "Is it true?"

He reached up, touching his scar gingerly. Harry furrowed his brows, wondering why he felt compelled to admit this to his long time enemy. "When he killed my parents, a piece of himself...latched onto me. So sometimes I can see vague bits of what he is doing..." He shivered. "He can also plant false images in my head, which is honestly strange." Harry bit his lip once more, recalling the time within the Department of Mysteries. He lifted green eyes to meet with grey. "You're not going to use this information in some sort of espionage are you?"

Draco laughed hard, unable to stop himself, head tilting back with the force of it. He felt relief wash over him, having not laughed genuinely in so long. He gave the brunette a playful jab in the ribs. "No, I just want it all to be over with, honestly." Draco looked around, seeing students still glancing at the pair.

"I wish you'd tell me." He murmured.

"I can't tell you and you bloody well know that, Potter." He scowled, gaze returning to the brunette. "Trust me. I want..."Draco swallowed, lowering his voice. "I...I wish we didn't have to talk about this here."

Harry felt his lips twitch into a ghost of a smile. "You think we could be trusted in a less..crowded area?" He watched in delight as color dusted those cheeks once again.

He shook his head, eyes drifting to his hands in his lap. "No, its such a catch .22." Draco mumbled, since they were both apparently admitting things. "I want to go talk to you somewhere quiet...but at the same time I want to run away like a bloody pouf." He lifted his thumb to his mouth, catching it between teeth. "But at the same time, I know if...if we go, we will end up hexing each other."

He shrugged. "I mean, I understand that completely." Harry watched him. "I won't hex you, if you won't hex me." He stated after a few moments of silent contemplation, deciding that he was going take full advantage of this time with the blonde.

Draco scrubbed his hands over his sullen face, letting a low throaty giggle escape from his lips. He shifted his way off the stone sill. "This is absolutely mental." He felt his heart thud in his chest. "But I think that's a pretty fair compromise, Potter."

Harry joined him on the ground, smoothing his bangs haphazardly from his face, adjusting his glasses. "If you take off running, I'll snatch you by your hair, okay?"

He laughed again as they began walking down the corridor. "I don't think so." He felt a thrill dance along his spine, just getting to stroll along with Harry was something he craved, but knew the instances were very few and far between. He just hoped they could exert enough self-control to continue the conversation.

"So what do you think you're going to do once you get out of here?" Harry asked as he guided them in the direction of a classroom he knew to be deserted at this time of day.

"Small talk, Potter?" Draco chided, giving him a snide smirk that oozed playfullness as much as he tried to mask it. "I'll probably be in Askaban or dead. You?"

Harry scoffed, giving him a light shove. "I don't want to walk in silence, do you?" He noticed a few people staring as they continued down the corridor. "It really is blowing peoples' minds that we are talking and not busting each other skulls in."

He shrugged as they turned the corner into a much less crowded area. "You never answered the question." Draco muttered after a bit, following the dark haired boy into a classroom, pulse leaping, nerves washing over him.

He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Draco's brows furrow slightly. He slipped his wand from his pocket. "Look, if we put them away from our reach then we won't be tempted right?" He said, shutting the door quietly and pulling the shade down, so no professors would find them in a space they shouldn't be in. He set his wand on the large desk, biting his lip as he watched Draco repeat his action, setting his beside Harry's.

Draco swung grey eyes up meet green, nerves still whirring low in the pit of his stomach. "You still never answered the question." He repeated. Draco settled onto a desk, biting his thumb, feeling only _slightly_ vulnerable.

"I don't know, Malfoy." He said in a soft, exhasperated voice. "I don't know, probably dead like you said." He climbed onto a desk facing the blonde. "I have absolutely no idea what's coming. I don't know how to move forward, I feel like I'm flying by the seat of my pants." Harry felt his voice catch in the back of his throat. He rested his elbows on his knees, flicking his eyes up for a second. "I feel...Like, I...I'm not prepared enough for this at all. They just...they tell me things, but keep others secret." Harry felt an overwhelming sense of relief getting this off his chest, but was lost as to why he was so comfortable letting the blonde in on his thoughts. "How am I supposed to have any idea on where to start if they only give me vague direction and gestures, you know?"

Draco swallowed hard, emotion, sick and hot pulsing through his chest. "I know how you feel." He managed to hoarsely whisper after sometime. "I know _exactly_ how you feel." He lifted grey eyes up to meet with green, tears sparkling behind his glasses. Dracos' throat felt raw, the sudden intimate shift in the room almost too much for him. He cupped his face, squeezing his cheeks. "They've fucking pit us against each other in this...this bloody race to see who can win, who can knock each other down first." He drug the hand through slightly dirty hair, letting out a soft groan. "I hate it. I hate it because I know if I don't do what I'm supposed to do, he will kill me. But if I do what I'm supposed to do then everything will be worse." He gave a pathetic, dersive laugh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt tears welling up. "Just fix this already, Potter."

Harry felt Dracos' admission sting, watching the blonde curl into himself to avoid crying. "I'm trying to fix it."

"I wish I could let you in." Draco whispered, using the heels of his hands to wipe his tears, fear tingling along his spine, the weight of his duties feeling like an anvil across his shoulders.

Harry clasped his hands tightly together, something twinging in his stomach, the _want_ to draw the shrunken boy into his arms and comfort him in a way he desperately needed...in a way that he, himself needed. "I do too." He replied, bringing the hands up to his mouth, biting the tips of his thumbs. "I'm sorry I've gotten you so upset."

Draco shifted, wishing he could hold it together long enough to pull his fake facade back on, but he struggled to keep from even crying. "You're not exactly any better off, Potter." He muttered, wiping his face once more. He growled. "I hate this. We are supposed to be fighting, thats' all we are good for is wiping each others faces on the floor. We aren't supposed to be holed up in some bloody classroom, sharing feelings and getting the weight off our shoulders. You and I are supposed to sneer at each other in the hallways." He felt his voice crack, he hunched his shoulders, vision blurry from tears as he tilted his head down to peer at the floor. "We don't have 'heart-to-hearts', we don't make each other feel better."

"Am I making you feel better?" Harry asked quietly, a wave of affection for the crying blonde crashing into him, leaving him breathless for a few moments. He had never felt this strong surge of emotion for anyone...ever...not even Ginny.

"Yes and I fucking hate it." Draco muttered with a sudden, gut-wrenching sob, all of the stress boiling to the surface. He looked at the brunette finally. "I'm supposed to hate you, I'm supposed to be doing all of this shit _against_ you, tell me why the hell to I keep ending up like this?" He wrapped his arms around his waist, self-loathing coursing through his veins as he fell apart in front of Harry Potter.

"Because this is what we need, apparently. You don't think I ask myself the same thing all the time? How we can be eating gravel one second, then crying like a bunch of bullied second years in front of each other?" He bristled, need for the blonde still sending shockwaves though his body. "You don't think I don't find it mental that one moment I hate your guts, then the next I'm up half the night, wondering what you're doing?" He felt his face flame up at his admission, stomach knotting up slightly.

Draco sniffed hard, watching as Harry's face flooded with color. He wished he could tell him that he did the same, biding his time until the Boy Wonder discovered his plans. "We need to stop this, it's not healthy." He muttered.

"Maybe it's perfectly healthy." He countered, locking his gaze with red-ringed eyes, feeling a strange kind of tension he had never felt between them. "Like I said, apparently this is something we both need, if it keeps happening."

"It's toxic."

"It's natural to need someone, Malfoy."

He swallowed, heart aching with the boy's words. "Sod off, Potter."

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes. "I hate you." He whined.

Draco smirked, unable to control himself with the brunettes infectious chuckle. "Let's keep it that way."

.

"Must you touch and smell every single one?" The blonde chided, watching his lover bend and smell at each collection of flowers.

"Well, would you rather me pick on that stinks? Then we have to wear a terrible smelling flower all day?" He countered, leaning in to inhale the soft scent of some white roses. "Didn't I once tell you I was a very tactile person?"

Draco grinned, rolling his eyes. "Well, we know those white roses smell fine, so we have those covered. We need to decide on something to accompany them."

"Hmm, do they have to be roses?"

He shook his head. "Not particularly." Draco trailed his fingertips along the petal of a rose as they made their way along the foliage. "I'd like something similar in size, so it looks correct."

"What color?" Harry asked, glancing over his shoulder at his fiance.

He shrugged. "Well, it's highly unlikely that we will find anything that matches our ties and stuff, so maybe something that compliments the other colors. Maybe a light yellow?"

"Let's do sunflowers."

Draco snorted. "Absolutely not. They are too big, too gaudy!"

"It's possible for you to think something is too gaudy?" Harry teased, dodging pinching fingers.

"I think lots of things are gaudy, Potter." He muttered, pulling a soft yellow hibiscus from the container of cuts, bringing it too his nose and inhaling. "I'm very minimalist, anymore. All of those things of grandeur...those were all things my father insisted upon. He thought the more material items you possessed, the higher your status would be. I never wanted all that crap, all the clutter of the newest this, the most expensive that." He twirled the stem to the flower lightly as they moved along. "But new brooms for the Quidditch team got me 'friends', tabs paid at Three Broomsticks got me 'allies'."

"Some allies." Harry replied, fishing a bright yellow lily from the bin.

Draco scoffed in agreement. He came up behind the brunette, wrapping his arms around his waist, burying his face into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent over the lingering smell of flowers. "I can't believe you're going to be my husband in two weeks."

"I can't believe we waited this long to get flowers." Harry chided, letting him press kisses along his skin.

"You're such a brat."

Harry chuckled warmly, turning to face the blonde. He reached out to grasp his free hand. "It is coming up rather quickly, isn't it?" He tugged him slightly closer, green eyes tipping up to meet grey. "What kind of flower have you got?"

Draco leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his scar, giving his hand a squeeze. "It is a Hibiscus." He examined the flower once more. "Do you like it?"

He nodded. "But will it match the roses?" Harry leered, corners of his mouth curling into a rotten little smirk.

He shrugged. "You've a lily there?" He led the boy back towards the section of roses, fishing a white one from the bucket taking the other yellow flower from Harry and leading them to an area where several small tables were settled. He set them down before seating them both. "Well, lets look at them against one another." Draco thumbed the petals to the lily idly, noting that it looked quite nice beside the rose.

Harry scrunched his nose up, peering at his lover.

"I'm going to say lily, so don't even make that face." He snapped lightly. "See how nice it looks." He scooted the hibiscus away so they could focus on the pair. "I think Hermione will look gorgeous holding these in a bouquet, don't you?"

"How do you think Teddy is going to fare bringing us our rings?" Harry asked, resting his hand in his head, elbow on the table.

Draco laughed softly, trailing a heart shape in the fabric of Harry's jeans across his knee. "I think as long as someone is guiding him to the altar he will be fine. I just wish Victoire was old enough to have a part. We don't have anyone to throw flowers or whatever it is that the little girls do."

"She is just barely walking, so I don't suppose there is much she can do." He reached out idly toying with a petal. "I really can't believe we are doing this." Harry let a stupid little grin cross his features. "That you're really going to marry me."

He rolled his eyes, leaning in and pressing their foreheads together, hand winding up to clasp his. "Why wouldn't I want to marry you? You're everything I've ever wanted." Draco kissed the tip of his nose. "You keep me grounded, you keep me laughing with that stupid mouth." He kissed him slowly, grinning against his lips as he finished with; "That ass that keeps me coming back everytime."

Harry pushed him playfully by the shoulder. "That what you keep me around for?" He giggled as his chair was drug closer, a hand threaded into his dark locks, a gentle tug sending shivers down his spine.

Draco shrugged, giving him a wicked grin. "I mean, I like plenty of other things about you." He slid his hands into the back pockets of Harry's jeans, scooting him forward in his chair, squeezing. "But this certainly helps your situation." He teased, grey eyes sparked with mischief.

Harry let out a soft gasp as he was fondled. "You need to behave!" He chided, thumbing the top button of Dracos' shirt.

"You're lucky I don't pull you right into my lap." He countered, biting at the tip of Harry's nose.

Harry laughed, head tilting back. "You can't! We are supposed to be doing business with these people, not snogging in their lobby!"

"We can find another florist."

"Not with this timeline we can't!" He muttered, letting the blonde give him a sound kiss before putting some distance between them.

Draco sighed. "You're right. You want to find an alley to continue this in after then?" He flashed the brunette an evil smirk, watching cheeks color softly.

"No, because you won't cast a Disillusionment charm." Harry muttered.

"You want me to?" He replied, gathering up the flowers and glancing at Harry.

He gaped, rising to his feet and pushing the chairs in. "How far are you wanting to go?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Draco laughed, hooking two fingers into the waistband of slim fitting jeans, tugging the Boy Wonder close. "As far as you'll let me go. Preferably, with you gripping the brick wall, these tight little jeans around your ankles as I'm buried all the way inside." He watched as color burned across his cheeks and neck.

Harry brought his clenched fist up to his mouth, biting at his thumb as he let a soft whine escape. "Dray." He felt himself tighten painfully in his trousers as he lifted green eyes to lock with dark grey, the blonde giving him a feral look. He was taken by the hand, Draco leading them to the woman who they were to place their order with. Harry felt nerves begin to flare in his stomach as it always did any time they fooled around in a public place. He rest his elbows on the countertop as the woman in front of them began filling out an order form. He settled his chin onto the tops of his fists, watching as Draco relayed all of their information. He gasped softly as a hand trailed down, giving his behind a languid squeeze. He glared at the blonde, who gave him a hint of a smirk, accompanied with a quiet hum.

Draco gave the boy a sideways glance, seeing cheeks pink, hand nervously smoothing his askew bangs from green eyes. He reached for his billfold, fishing out enough money for their deposit before signing the rest of the receipts. He thanked the woman for getting their order in such a short amount of time and shook her hand before reaching down to take Harry's leading them from the shop. He felt fingers tense around his as they walked down the sidewalk. "Don't be so nervous." He murmured, bringing the hand up to kiss it.

Harry laughed softly, looking at him. "How am I not supposed to be nervous? What if the charm doesn't last?" He mumbled as the blonde led him down an alleyway, far enough in to where no one would see their wands. He was pressed gently against the stone wall.

"Ill cast a strong one then." He replied, piling a hand into dark locks the other one gripping Harry's hip gently. "If I feel like it's going to wear off, I'll cast another." Draco grinned, tugging his head back slightly, watching that lower lip suck in. "I'm gonna fuck you in broad daylight, Harry Potter." He felt himself tighten behind his zipper at the breathy gasp issued from his lovers mouth.

Harry brought him in for a searing kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck, whimpering as Draco crushed his body against the wall, stealing all of his air.

"God damn." Draco breathed against his mouth, rutting his pelvis against Harrys' in an agonizing manner. He growled, watching as green eyes darkened, pupils beginning to blow. He kissed at his earlobe, tugging the flesh between teeth as lips burned along the olive skin of his neck and collarbone. Draco felt desire for the little brunette twist, blooming in the pit of stomach, sending shivers through his body knowing that he would be taking him against the side of this building. "You are so hot." He whispered, slipping his hand under Harrys' top, swirling his fingertips in light circle around his belly button.

Harry whimpered softly, letting his head fall back against the wall. "Draco." He murmured, accepting another deep kiss, the blonde flooding his mouth, tracing every curve. His skin prickled as hands wound around to slide into the back of his jeans, cupping him tightly through his briefs. "Don't you have a spell to cast?"

He laughed, reaching for his wand. "Eager?" Draco jeered playfully, flicking his wand as he cast the spell, feeling the air shift around them as the charm concealed them. He pushed Harry's top up, leaning in and tonguing each nipple, tugging with his teeth until the skin was rosy.

"No, but I didn't want things to get too far and you forget." He muttered, fingers drifting through dark locks, giving a breathy whine as lips burned down the center of his torso, feeling the tip of Draco's tongue moving in a slow circle around his belly button, teeth nipping the skin there.

"Oh you think i'd forget?"

Harry laughed. "Remember you once made me deepthroat you in an alleyway behind the movie theater with no charm whatsoever."

"Hmmm, but it was _dark_ , Harry. If it were dark now, then maybe. But theres no way I'd attempt something like that in the daylight." He flicked the button to skinny cut jeans open, dragging the zipper down, pressing his lips to the skin above the waistband of dark briefs. "We can't be jailed for indecent exposure this close to our wedding, baby." He slid his jeans down, mouthing a half hard cock through the fabric.

"I suppose you are right." He wound a hand into platinum hair, tugging it gently so that the boy looked up at him, grey eyes darkening. "You gonna suck me?" He murmured in a low, raspy voice, watching as those eyes fluttered shut.

"Harry." He muttered, taking a slow breath and adjusting himself in his jeans. Draco swallowed, biting at the skin of his inner thighs, slipping the underwear down. He mewled as Harry bounced out, half hard, a pearl of pre-cum dotting his tip. "Merlin, you look so good." He swallowed him whole while he was still easily manuvered.

Harry moaned, holding his head still, watching as a pointed nose buried into soft curls. He felt himself twitching in the back of the blondes throat. He let him pull back when he felt him close around him, cheeks stained red. "I love you." He rasped, thrill dancing along his spine as he watched Draco gasp for air.

"I love you too." He returned, sucking his tip noisily. Draco slid his underwear down to join his jeans at his ankles, leaning in and drawing a ball into his mouth, reveling in the sharp cry issuing from Harry. He continued his assault until he felt tight thighs suddenly quiver.

"Draco." He mumbled, dragging him back to his feet and giving him a hard kiss, teeth sinking into his lower lip. "Please."

"Begging already, Potter?" He chided, hand sliding up to cup the side of his neck, thumb resting against his throat. "You are so sexy, half naked in this alleyway, with this fat cock so damn hard for me." He reached between them giving him a few tugs, leaning in and desimating his ear and neck with biting kisses. "Just waiting for me to turn you around and fucking pound you into this wall."

Harry felt his eyes roll back as he slumped against the brick, sweat prickling at his temples as he looked at Draco. "Re-do that charm." He reached forward, toying with button to his jeans.

Draco obeyed, pulling his wand out and casting another spell. "God, I want you." He growled softly when he was fisted tightly, seeing green eyes filled with lust and mischief. He roughly turned his fiance around to face the wall, letting out a whine as a bottom poked out deliciously in front of him. He gave Harry three sharp spanks, watching as his handprint bloomed across the skin. "I want you bad." He cupped both cheeks, spreading them as he slid his erection between.

Harry moaned, hands planted against the wall, letting his head drop down as he felt Dracos lips along the back of his neck. "Malfoy." He shivered, hearing the blonde spit into his hand, wet fingers slipping across his entrance.

"It's Daddy." He corrected, grinning against his shoulder, giving a soft giggle as he wiggled two fingers into the boy. "I can't believe you're letting me do this, letting me have my way with you out here." He stroked the knot inside him, feeling legs tremble once more.

"It's so hot." Harry whispered, pushing his bottom into the hand, glancing over his shoulder at his lover. "Please fuck me, Daddy."

"HARRY!" He cried out, twitching hard, looking at the boy, who was already breathless, cheeks ruddy. Draco took a steadying breath before dripping spit into his hand once more, swirling his aching tip around Harry's pucker. "That what you want?" He whispered against his ear, pushing just slightly, earning a breathy cry from the boy.

"Oh Merlin, yes that's exactly what I want." He shifted back, groaning as he breached himself with Dracos cock. "Yes, yes."

Draco swallowed hard, watching this lithe little brunette impale himself on his erection. "Mmm, just like that, come back on it, take it as deep as you want." He smoothed his hands across his back.

"You are so hard." He whined, moving slowly backward, feeling fingers wrapping around his hips, "God damn." Harry glanced over his shoulder, seeing the blonde, pink in the cheeks, hair mussed in halo around his head, lip tugged between teeth. "You are so hot."

Draco laughed quietly. "Me? You think I'm hot?" He licked the pad of his thumb, running it along the ridge of Harry's opening. "You're the one taking every single bit of me." He groaned, watching as his hole greedily accepted him inside.

Harry let out a soft screech, taking a deep breath. He glanced over his shoulder once more. "Can you spit on it, again?" He asked in a low murmur, as though someone could hear them. Harry shivered as the boy obeyed, making a show of dripping a line of saliva onto the remaining bit of him outside Harry, brushing his fingers against stretched pink skin again as he spread the spit around.

He reached up, placing his hands over Harrys', which were flat against the brick wall, lacing their fingers together as his pelvis met his bottom. Draco leaned in, breathing ragged near the brunettes ear, dragging burning kisses along his neck as he felt Harry clench around him. "I love you." He whispered, giving a tentative thrust, spine tingling at the low whine issued from his lover.

"Draacccooo." He moaned, heat shooting through him as the blonde slid across the bundle of nerves inside him. Harry tilted his head to the side slightly, gasping as teeth sank into the sensitive skin there. "Merlin." He whimpered.

"Whimpering? I haven't even gotten started, Harry." He held the brunette fast against the wall, moving slowly, watching a kiss swollen mouth drop open, green eyes fluttering shut. Draco shivered, the whole situation finally settling in. He was buried inside his fiance, in the middle of the day, down an alleyway off a busy section of street. The boy wonder moaned once more, bottom shifting up into his pelvis in the most delicious manner in an attempt to spur him on. He drug the tip of his tongue along the curve of a tight neck. "I want to take my time." Draco said in a low rasp against his ear.

"Dray, you _can't_ take your time, we have a charm up!" Harry mumbled, resting his forhead gently on the hard stone of the wall, toes curling in his shoes as the blonde continued a slow, steady pace.

"That charm will hold." He gave a harsh thrust, tearing a gutteral screech from Harry. Draco gave a dark giggle. He sucked at his earlobe, heart swelling with affection for the tiny brunette he had pressed against the wall. "You not having a good time, Potter?" He lilted softly.

Harry laughed, orgasm beginning to pool low in his belly as Draco moved against him. "What do you think?"

"Mmm, seems like you're enjoying it." He grinned against the reddened skin on his neck, letting one arm trail down to wrap around his thin waist, sliding all the way in. "Tight ass." He muttered.

Harry wailed, head snapping back as he was filled. "Oh God damn." He whispered, free hand moving in an attempt to grasp himself.

"Don't you dare touch it!" Draco snapped in a low voice against his ear, delighting in the sharp intake of breath that followed his command. "You're coming from me...and me only."

"Draco, please."

"You heard what I said." He countered, arm holding him steady as he picked up the pace. "You feel so good."

He shuddered, the Adonis' name spilling from his lips over and over, along with a string of obscenities, words of affection and the occasional groan as Draco pounded into him. "Please!" He begged, the urge to come burning a hole through him, pressing his bottom into Draco.

"Hmm?" Draco replied, voice soft and heated against his ear. He ground against him, earning a full body shudder. He gripped him tightly as he felt Harry's knees go weak for a moment. "Damn, baby." He chided playfully, sinking his teeth into his earlobe once more, causing the brunette to tip over the edge, streaming onto the pavement.

Harry sobbed softly, orgasm making him shake hard, sweat dripping down his temple. He tried to pull in fresh air, head spinning slightly as he glanced over his shoulder, the blonde taking his mouth in a harsh kiss, teeth sinking into the already bruised skin of his lower lip.

"I'm gonna come." He whispered, arm tightening as he gave a few hard thrusts before he too came, filling his fiance, jerking against him. Draco trailed kisses along his shoulder and neck, heart racing with the force of his orgasm.

Harry giggled low in his throat, letting the blonde rest against him for a few moments. "I love you."

Draco growled, giving him another sound kiss, landing a sharp spank to his bottom before easing back. He turned the boy around, running a hand through his hair as he nipped at the tip of his nose. "I'm not casting a cleaning charm. You're keeping that load in!" He flashed a devilish smile, tugging the boys underwear up gently. Draco giggled, watching as cheeks reddened, as he pulled his wand out to remove the charm as soon as jeans were fastened. "Come on, lets go get dinner!"


End file.
